


Child of Night

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: I think there's cussing so that's why its teen and up, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: haha I wrote this the other day just because I feel like I haven't been posting anything and it makes me feel like I am not doing anything.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	Child of Night

**Author's Note:**

> haha I wrote this the other day just because I feel like I haven't been posting anything and it makes me feel like I am not doing anything.

Frank rolls over in the middle of the night and groans because he hits the edge of the bed and almost falls on the floor. Gerard was in the bed when h e went to sleep but now he seems to be in the bed alone, he assumes that Gerard's just gone to the bathroom or something but after a few minutes of silence he's pretty sure that's not where he is. 

Frank sighs as he reaches over to the bedside table to turn on the lamp sitting there, he's not surprised when he turns the light on and Gerard is in fact not in the bed let alone the room even. Frank throws the blanket off of himself and throws his legs over the side of the bed willing his back to stop hurting, he makes a quick trip to the bathroom because he needs to go now that he's awake and then washes his hands. 

He heads out into the hallway and doesn't see any light coming from the living room or dining room but still heads into the living room anyway. Everything is quiet and he has to turn on a light because its completely dark in the room. 

Gerard is sitting at the dining room table and it looks like he might be asleep but Frank cant tell from where he's standing. although if he was awake he probably would have said something or noticed that Frank walked into the room so he's most likely asleep. 

Frank slowly makes his way across the room to the table so he doesn't startle Gerard if he is by some miracle awake and walks around the table to look at him. as he suspected Gerard is asleep and he wonders why he left the bedroom to come sleep at the table when they have a perfectly good bed. 

Frank thinks about scaring him but he knows if it were hit and it was the middle of the night he would be pissed if Gerard did that to him so he just gently shakes his shoulder calling his name until he blinks awake and stares up at Frank. "what's going on?" Gerard asks and frank shakes his head smiling "I could ask you the same thing, we have bed for sleeping but you are out here". 

Gerard looks around and rubs a hand over his face sighing "sorry I don't even remember coming out here" Frank shrugs and grabs his hand pulling him out of the chair. 'whatever doesn't matter just come back to bed I was disappointed when I woke up and you were gone" Gerard nods and lets himself be dragged back to the bedroom. 

Frank pushes him into the bed and rolls him over so he can limb in behind him and wrap his arms around him. Gerard lets out another sigh and moves around readjusting himself a few times before he finally gets comfortable and stops moving. frank usually tries to cuddle him but most of the time Gerard winds up moving and then the position is tooo awkward for frank to try to get too close to him. 

Gerard starts moving again and frank groans "maybe I should have just left you at the table" he says and Gerard turns his head glaring at him "rude" he says and turns back around . Frank laughs and throws a leg over Gerard's in an attempt to make him stop moving but it seems to make him want to move even more because he cant have frank wrapped around him. 

He knows that sometimes Gerard doesn't mind but a lot of the time he doesn't want to be trapped against him. "what time is it anyway?" Gerard asks and frank shrugs "couldn't tell you, didn't look was trying to figure out where you snuck of to". Gerard nods and frank can tell he's trying to resist the urge to move again only because he knows that frank doesn't like when he shakes the bed for an extended period of time trying to find and failing to find a comfortable position to lay in, "just get it over with because if I'm almost asleep and you start moving the mattress I will throw you on the floor" he says .

Gerard takes his sweet time moving in the position he's going to try out next and frank knows he's doing it on purpose just because he was given permission to do so. frank cant get mad at him for something he said that he could do so he lets him do it and the second he stops frank wraps around him again "you are going to let me cuddle you and you are going to like it" he says and Gerard lets out a laugh "alright alright but just for tonight" Frank nods and reaches over to turn the light back off so he can go back to sleep. 


End file.
